


Constructicons

by BumblePrime217



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Constructicons - Freeform, Gen, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Pre-Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014), Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011), Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: They were a team, a messed up one, but a team. A little inside look of the Constructicons a little before, during, or after ROTF.





	1. Scrapmetal

The Constructicon Scrapmetal sometimes felt like he wasn't apart of the team. Like the others didn't respect him. Was it because of his name? He didn't know the answer. When he and team arrived on Earth, it was he who told them of the constrution vehicles. It was he who told them about squishies. He got no thanks, but though the only one who did was Scavenger.

Under the command of Soundwave, he and his buddies were told to wait for the signal. The actual Constructicon leader, Mixmaster, was ordered to lead the group on a ship that was crossing the Atlantic. Scrapmetal received the coordinates. When they arrived at the docks, Scavenger and Hightower were forced to stay behind. The signal came when they were seemingly in the middle of nowhere. Ravage the signal, initiated the mission. The mission to revive their leader. He and his buddies transformed once they were cleared squishies. Scrapmetal was the first to jump after Ravage, the others following suit. The salt water felt odd against him, and the pressure felt crushing. Nearing the ocean floor he activated his lights, again the others following suit. He backed up and gave his buddies some space, Ravage landing near his leader's deformed frame.

The cat-like Con released Scraphel, or the Doctor.

"'eed partz. KILL ze little one." Scrapmetal wasn't the smallest Con there, but he understood what was going on. He was being _sacraficed_. Long Haul's hulking mass held him down, his commander ripped him apart. His _buddies_ soon joined in. Seconds later he felt...

 


	2. Mixmaster

Technically, he was the chemist of the group. But Soundwave put him in charge, and the newly revived Megatron's solidified the position with his approval.

In honesty, he didn't care. Just like he didn't care when he ripped Scrapmetal apart. Hmm, quite suiting for his name.

Though as long as he can make his concoctions, he's ok with being leader.

Even if it meant dealing with Rampage's thirst for destruction, or Scrapper's habit with dismantling his stuff.

The only mech he had as a friend around here was Overload, who was quite likable in the group. He was the consultant of the pack. Or as a fleshie would say, a "tips and tricks guide".

Overload told him what mixture would be best with what, and some input on what concoction would work together with his own.

-

A week passed and his team was ordered in Egypt. He lead the pack near the Star Harvester, and ordered them to combine into Devastator. That's the last thing he remembered.

-

He onlined to see the broken mass of Devastator, and some of his team missing. He didn't care. He just went on with his business.

He didn't know how he got on the ship, or how he ended up in Detroit, he just did what he wanted.

His unexpected rampage in the city inspired other Cons to reveal themselves and totally trash the city.

More fleshies arrived, and with an Autobot named Ratchet. With nothing else to do, he took the CMO on a tour, and somehow ended up in the industrial district.

With free time, he started to play with his new toy, but when doc bot mentioned Ironhide...

SNAP!

He damaged Ratchet's spinal strut, and after that his toy became a stressball. He punched, kicked, and slammed the Bot.

Until he came.

Ironhide, smug as ever, arrived, but it was wiped when he saw his friend brutally slammed to the floor.

"Ratchet! Let him go Mixmaster."

He complied by throwing Ratchet painfully threw the wall. Unexpectedly, some Cons came in to take him out, but they were weak. So he had to take him out himself.

Ironhide was surprised by his strength, but was able to outsmart him.

Wandering the junkyard, the Constructicon noticed a tracking device on him. He crushed it, But Ironhide was like a bloodhound, and managed to track him down.

They fought, but the weapons specialist's Heavy Iron 2.0 was too strong, and he felt himself fall to the ground.

He didn't care anymore.

He didn't care when the Bot stalked up to him and put his foot down on his frame.

He pointed his gun at his helm. At this range, he certainly couldn't miss.

"That was for Ratchet, and this is for me!"

He fired.

 


	3. Rampage

It didn't matter if he was part of a crew that builds stuff, Rampage will wreck everyone's things. But you can't be the only one to have all the fun. His parnters in crime, Long Haul and Scrapper agree with his methods.

Unfortunately, he got separated from them. Starscream gave him things. He forgot what they were called, but he did remember one name: Sam Witwicky.

He waited.

The things inside of his alternate form were growing restless and pesty.

He wanted to squish them. End them right there. But that wasn't the plan.

Something far out in the distance blew up in an large boom.

Probably Long Haul.

Then his time came. Starscream told him the boy was near.

Finally, he could let these things out. They started yelling for Witwicky.But Rampage transformed, and they all stopped. Rampage activated his cannons and shot at the young femme thing."Wait! Wait!" Witwicky yelled for him to stop, but he kept his weapons trained on the others. He then spat on Witwicky.

"Sam Witwicky."The thing obviously noticed his disdain for his name.

The thing kept trying to talk to him, and at one point he heard a whistle of some kind, but dismissed it as a glitch in his audio receptors.

He heard more noise, probably the two things he captured.

Rampage flailed his treads "dangerously close" to the two.

Witwicky looked like he was up to something. "Bumblebee!"

Rampage felt something slam into the back of his helm. He turned.

An Autobot. Finally.

Rampage flailed his treads blindly, the things taking cover. The Bot tried to grab him, but in his Jackhammer mode, he was too fast. Rampage took a vantage point and whipped the yellow germ before jumping him. The Bot, this time grabbed him then flipped on his mask. He also made sure to keep him grounded and aimed for his sophisticated parts.

The Bot broke one of his arms then proceeded sweep kick him.

Unexpectedly, Ravage came to help, but he got ripped apart.

The Bot turned his attention back on him to finish the job.

It seemed that the Rampage has finally stop.

 


End file.
